portal the days after leaving
by albinoninjafrogs
Summary: chell leaves aperture and finds a nice place to stay but people arent so normal in this city
1. Chapter 1

Portal the days after leaving

_**A/N I needed to have Chell to be able to talk or it would be harder to write and I do not own portal or any if it's charters valve owns them**_

Chapter 1

Chell was so happy she was out of aperture and she started to sing "oh here we are again it's always such a pleasure remember when I tried to kill you twice oh how we laughed and laughed except you weren't laughing under the surcumstances you've been shockingly nice"

That's when she heard a rattling she was startled so she jumped back and the door to the shed that she came out of burst open 'oh no' Chell thought to herself 'GLaDOS must have changed he mind what if that's a turret that will kill me or her hand dragging me back into aperture or a neurotoxin tube.' Chell started to walk away to the side but then realized it was only the companion cube "yay" she said "cmon let's go cube"

Chell started to aimlessly walk around in the wheat field when she noticed it was turning night she looked up at the sky and saw the moon the moon Chell thought that's where Wheatly is Chell had mixed feeling about Wheatly he was her friend and talked to him and helped her escape but that he turned evil cause he had so much power and he did try to kill her but he was his friend and she sorta liked him it was a but weird but true you know if he was a human Chell would go out with him.

Chell was very cold it was night in September wand she only had a white tank top that said aperture laboratories and orange pants she was freezing I need to find a place to stay. Chell lied on the ground tore up some wheat and made it into some makeshift blanket it wasn't comfortable but she fell asleep instantly because she never slept at aperture.

Chell started to walk once it was mooring and she could faintly see light she looked down at the companion cube and ran towards the light as she aproched she saw it was a flouresent light sign saying you are now agwein city. Chell walked through the big arch and looked around she saw apartment buildings stores and restaurants. Chell looked down the street and saw that she entered a big city with a countryside she kept walking around the town admiring all the building ignoring everyone that was saying they assumed the companin cube was her box house she didn't care she found actual people after so long at aperture.

Chell was looking for help wanted sign when she bumped into someone causing them to drop there books they looked the same age as Chell about 20 so college students the girl was about 5 2.5 feet she had wavy blonde hair she was wearing jeans and a light blue hoodie because if was a cold September day. Chell imidiatly said sorry and helped her pick up her books "hi I'm Lucy" she said "why are you wearing a tank top in September and what's aperture laboratories"

"My name is Chell and these are the only clothes I have so I need to wear these and I don't like to talk about aperture maybe sometime later when it's not so traumatizing"

"it sounds like you've been through a really rough time do you have a job or a place to stay" asked Lucy

"No Chell replied but I was looking for a job and I'll need alot more money until I can buy a hose or rent an apartment" Chell said upset

"Don't worry" Lucy said "you can stay with me"

"Thank you so much" Chell said "but it will be only until I have enough for a house of my own"

"No problem" Lucy said "but I do have a few rules if you make a mess clean it up"

"sounds simple enough to me" Chell said

"Come on I'll show you the way" Lucy said and they headed off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chell followed Lucy to her house when they arrived chell thought 'this is a decent size house' from the outside it was a three story house it was made from bricks. When they weht inside to the right was the kitchen and to the left was a coat closet. after that there was stairs on the right and a bathroom on the left and then there was the liiving room it had hard woood floors like the rest of the house.

Chell and Lucy went upstairs "you can choose any room except for this room" lucy said as she pointed to a door

"Is that your room?" Chell asked

"ya" Lucy replied

chell chose the room right beside Lucys. Chell was satisfied with her room it had a comfy double bed a big closet space and a window with a nice garden view.

Chell and lucy went to the kitchen to have lunch Chell waas shocked by what she saw in Lucys kitchen Chell saw cake Chell gasped and wispered very quietly to her self "you really exist i thought GLaDOS completly made up cakeand that cakes exanstince is a lie"

"The cake is not a lie" Chell said louder

"What" lucy asked

"Oh um nothing" Chell said "uh can i have some cake?"

"Well you need to eat something else first because cake isnt really a lunch food its more of a dessert"

"Ok" Chell said "what do you have to eat for lunch"

"that depends what do you want" lucy said

"Well i dont know much foods but i saw something called a pizza can i have a pizza?" Chell asked

"sure thats what i wanted to" Lucy said

"Thanks" Chell said

"No problem" said Lucy

Lucy looked throught the cupboards and the fridge she got premade pizza dough, cheese, peperoni and pizza sauce she put it all together and put it in the oven meanwhile Chell was in the living room and she was watching tv she was watching a movie called finding nemo then she heard Lucy say "time for dinner"

Chell went up to the table and sat down "the pizza lookes amazing she said"

"Thanks" lucy said

"I'm probably going to look for a job tommorrow" Chell said

"There are alot of places hiring because school started and everyone with a summer job is going back to school" Lucy said

"Great so i dont have much competion" Chell said

"Uh i have to work tommorrow" Lucy said

"Where do you work?" Chell asked

"Just some place called lirio its a grocry store" Lucy replied

Chell finished her pizza it was amazing and then they had cake it was the best food Chell had ever tasted she wished GLaDOS acctualy gave her cake and that it wasnt just a lie

"Well im going to finish my movie and goto sleep after" Chell said

"I'm going to goto sleep" Lucy said

"Why did we eat dinner so late" Chell asked

"I don't know i usaly eat at 5 not 7" Lucy said

Chell didnt know much about when normal people went to sleep one thing she did know though is that they didnt sleep for a melenium or 2

Chell finished the movie she did know much about movies but she guessed alot of them have happy endings.

Chell went to her room and lied down on her bed it took her a few minutes to goto sleep but while she was lieing there in the darkness she was thinking where she wanted to work 'anywere where she didnt have to test 247' a place where she could bake woulb be nice when she saw Lucy baking she thought that looks fun and if someone could teach her how to bake it would be a good job for her. Chell settled on where she would like to work in the morning she would ask Lucy if there were any positions at a bakery and chell went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

portal the days after leaving chapter 3

Chapter 3

when chell woke up in the morning she went down stairs and made a bowl of cereal then shortly after luccy came down and made toast

"your awake early" Lucy said

"i usaly wake up early" Chell lied

"You wake up at 4?" Lucy asked

"Normaly 5 or 6 but its a bit early for me what about you?" Chell asked

"Well i couldnt get much sleep so i thought i would just wake up" Lucy answered

"Oh ya one thing before you leave" Chell said

"I won't leave until 8 so don't worry but what did you want to ask me" Lucy said

"Well last night before i went to sleep i was thinking and i thougth about were i would like to work and i was thinking i could work at a bakery" Chell said

"Well heres the paper" lucy flipped to a page that read HELP WANTED in a capital letters "here are all the jobs that are avalible" lucy said

Chell grabbed the news paper and scanned for a baker position she did find one job at a bakery but it wasn't for a baker it was for a salesman 'it is better than most jobs' Chell thought they were mostly just for gas stations or car repairs and Chell wasn't good with cars.

After Chell finished her breakfast she went to the living room and so did Lucy they sat and watched tv once it was 7:30 Lucy left to goto work. Chellwent to find the bakery she walked down to a street called fourth street she looked down the street and saw the bakery Agwins bakery she looked in the window and saw what she was hoping for a help wanted sign Chell was pretty happy because that meant that they would still be hiring she went in and saw a person behind the counter "What can i get for you pretty lady?" this guy already reminded her of Rick the adventure sphere.

"Well i was sorta hoping for a job" Chell said

"The sales man er person?" The guy asked

he was about 6 and a half feet tall glasses white shirt and an apron that said 'welcome to agwins bakery my name is Geogre'

"If thats the only avalible position then yes i guess" Chell replied

"What are your previous jobs?" he asked "What are you good at?Are you good at anything? Are you good with people?"

now he was sounding like curosity "1 none 2 i dont know 3 i dont know 4 i dont know" Chell said

"You are completly un caulified for the job but theres something compeling me to hire you" Geogre said

"So does this mean i get the job" Chell asked

"Ya" Geogre said

"This is my dream job you know but i would rather like to be a baker but this is good to thank you" Chell said

"You start on thursday" Geogre said

"Thanks so 3 days right?" Chell asked

"Yup" Geogre said "Well see you on thursday"

"See you on thursday" Chell said also

She went back to Lucy's house good thing Lucy gave her a key she went inside the living room and looked at all the pictures she saw a picture of an old man and a woman the man had greyish brown hair and a brown suit on and there was a girl with brown hair and a white dress 'why do these people look so familiar im new to this town im new to the world wh- oh my gosh they must be from aperture the girl thats caroline GLaDOS and cave johnson the creater of aperture Chell was scared what if she was going to take her bake to aperture dont worry' Chell thought 'what if lucy said that she didnt know them or aperture they might just be relitizes.


	4. Chapter 4

portal the days after leaving chapter 4

**A/N i know i havent written in a while but now i have alot of ideas for this fanfiction and others as well **

While she waited for lucy to get home she walked arond the town 'its wierd how theres a plain flat ground then theres a town with a forest behind it and than a tiny mountain that led to who knows what' Chell thought to herself. She walked around the forest she didnt see that much interesting stuff but when she was done walking around she went back to lucys. When she got to the house the door was open she was wondering why. She went into the house to find lucy and someone else "Hi" Chell said to lucy and the other person.

The person chell didnt know turned around and Chell thought they looked familiar the person had blue eyes and blonde hair he ran over and hugged Chell "Hi?" Chell said

"You can talk" the man said

Chell said "Not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"I'm Wheatly" Wheatly said

"Wheatly how did you get here and find me and become human" Chell asked him

"How can you talk" wheatly asked "and if you can talk im sorry for sayimg you have brain damage"

Lucy who was sitting in the backround said "My great great grandmother called and asked me to look for him and that he would be coming here"

"can you belive it this nice person is related to the evil GLaDOS" Wheatly said

"Whos GLaDOS" lucy asked

"Oh no one" Chell said

Wheatly pulled Chell into another room "Should we tell lucy about GLaDOS" Wheatly asked

"I'm not sure how she will handle it" Chell said

"also you have to tell me how you hot here" Chell said

"Well where should i start oh i know" Wheatly said "ok so i was floating in space with space who was yelling space"

"Ok" Chell said

"Then all of the sudden there was a bright light and i was at apeture in _her_ chamber and she told me that she ran out of test subjects that felt pain than she laugh this will be fun she said and then i was shut down can you belive it she shut me down" Wheatly said

"That dosent explain how you got here" Chell said

"Oh ya thats what i was telling you so she started to test me and i was thinking this will be easy i saw you do them but then i realized that GLaDOS was going to kill me that she rigged the button to blow me upand she never fixed the neurotoxin so she couldn't do anything so she let me go" Wheatly said

"You know some times you can be really dumb" Chell said

"Well atleast your npt calling me a moron" Wheatly said

"Well you should get a job" Chell said "So you can make money and buy a house so we dont live here forever"

"Ok" Wheatly said "but how do i get a job"

"You look around the town and look for a sign that says help wanted than you walk in say what your good at and if they hire you you have a job" Chell said

"Ok" Wheatly said "So do they have a job that has teaching involed because i like to tech people"

"There are schools but if your a techer than i think students wont learn much" Chell said

"Hey just because i was a robot dosent mean i have feelings" Wheatly said

"Ok im sorry" Chell said.

The next few days until Chell started working at the bakery was uneventful all that happened was that Wheatly went to the school and got a job as a teacher the principal must love british accents unless he used an accent that was out of her hearing range so she didnt hear him. Chell felt bad for the kids because they wouldnt learn anything. but as the days passed Chell got more excited because she had her dream job and finaly it was time for her to goto work. When Chell got to the bakery as soon as she walked in the door Geogre said Chell "our old bakery just got fired if you want to be a baker you can"

"Yes i would love to!" Chell said

"Then your a baker go get your apron and hat and get to work" Geogre said

"Thank you so much" Chell said

"No problem" Geogre said

**a/n hey guys and girls if you want to be in my story pm or write a review what you want to be a teacher at wheatlys school ill pick 5 of those a student thats wheatlys ill pick 10 of them or a employee at the bakery ill pick 5 of them so write a review or pm me a name what they look like and there personality**


End file.
